youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ParaReact
|username = UCL2CWhJHvHSyA6HfIrbkdlw |image = PoppyDog.jpeg |style = Vlogs |join date = January 13, 2018 |withdrawal = Around January 2020 |vids = 5 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive (Deleted) |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} |username = UCfDkzFNyeaqIr1TjxhjCfPw |image = Sophie Dempster.jpeg |style = Variety |join date = January 3, 2014 |vids = 134 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Sophie Dempster (born: ), better known online as ParaReact, is a Scottish YouTube Reactor. She mainly uploads reaction videos and sometimes uploads other types of videos. Personal Life Sophie was born in and raised in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. She still resides there with her parents, two younger siblings, and her dog Poppy. In several videos and on her website she has mentioned and talked about stuff from her personal life. She has said that she suffers from dyslexia, chronic stress, anxiety, social anxiety, and depression. She was born deaf but was able to gain her hearing after a short amount of time, had speech problems growing up, and was heavily bullied in school. She has stated that she wanted to build a career in either Film Editing or Directing and has also thought of becoming a Paranormal Investigator/Researcher. On Instagram she revealed a passion for art, saying she always wanted to be an art teacher. She is currently in college. YouTube Career Before she created the channel "ParaReact", Sophie ran the channel Sophie Dempster, which was created on January 3, 2014. On it, she uploaded a variety of content such as skits, vlogs, challenges, random videos, montages, and had her own series called Paranormal Wednesdays. This is also where she uploaded her first reaction videos. On February 26, 2016, she created ParaReact and uploaded her first video there on March 1st. She continued to upload on Sophie Dempster until July 19, 2016, when she switched entirely over to ParaReact. On ParaReact the majority of videos have been reaction videos, but Sophie has uploaded other content. An example is the "Everyday life of Poppy" series. She has reacted to a large amount of content. She originally uploaded almost daily but starting in late 2018 has switched to a more weekly and somewhat random schedule. This has led to long gaps in-between uploads. She has also made specific videos for subscriber milestones such as Q&A's for 10k and 20k and a competition for 16k. On September 10, 2017, Sophie uploaded an update video stating that due to copyright issues she would need to delete many videos, this resulted in a massive amount of videos from 2016 being deleted. On January 13, 2018, Sophie created the channel "Para2". This channel was created as a backup channel for ParaReact, but several months later Para2 was renamed to "PoppyDog". It was then themed around her dog Poppy and had 5 videos. Para2 was deleted in January 2020. On November 29, 2018, Sophie announced a hiatus from YouTube because of personal issues. It lasted from November 30, 2018 to January 27, 2019. Hiatuses First Hiatus Throughout the latter half of 2018 Sophie hadn't been uploading as much as usual and on November 3, 2018 made a video explaining why. On November 15th, 2018 she posted a picture on Instagram with the hashtag #depressioniskillingme. In the photo she appears tired and may have been crying. On November 29, 2018 she uploaded another video about the subject. In the video she stated that she wasn't sure when she can make videos again due to being hit hard by personal issues. She said things had gotten much worse and feels lost but that at some point she would come back. She did not upload any videos from November 30, 2018 to January 6, 2019. On January 6, 2019 Sophie uploaded another video and later On January 27, 2019 three reaction videos, ending the hiatus. Second Hiatus Despite having come back from her hiatus Sophie continued to upload less and less frequently. She would have another hiatus which lasted from June 12, 2019 to August 30, 2019. Since then videos have remained infrequent with long gaps in between uploads. Trivia *She despises her brother. *She says she gets scared easily. *She loves animals except for some such as snakes, which she has mentioned being afraid of. *She loves art. *Her favorite color is red. **In one video Sophie said that one time when she was little, she refused to sleep in her room because her dad had painted the walls pink instead of red. She waited until he repainted the walls and then returned to sleeping there. *She loves the Paranormal. *She may have had encounters with the Paranormal. **She once used an Ouija board and claimed to have gotten scratches, as stated in her 20k Q&A video. **In one video on her old channel she claimed to have heard banging noises every 5 minutes from her closet. **In other videos she has mentioned getting creepy vibes from her old room. *Her channel name ParaReact is short for Paranormal Reaction. *In the past she loved ghost adventures especially Zak Bagans. *She once had a short rivalry with a former YouTuber known as Origami **In late 2016 Origami made a video ranting about Sophie's videos. At the time she was going through personal issues and after reacting to the video got angry. **This led to her fans attacking Origami and he later uploaded an apology video. *On August 1st, 2016 Sophie's Twitter and Facebook was hacked. Sophie explained the situation to fans on YouTube in a video the same day, and was able to get her accounts back a short time afterwards. **The hacker had threatened to sent fake nude pictures of her to friends and followers. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:Scottish YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Film YouTubers